justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) VS. Where Have You Been
|artist= ft. VS. |year=2012 |mode=Battle |dg= VS. |difficulty=Medium |effort= |nogm= |nosm= |pc=Light Blue VS. Red |gc=Yellow VS. Orange |lc= |mashup= |alt= |nowc=SheWolfVSWhereHaveBAT |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Grace Bolebe (P2)}}" " is a battle on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are almost the same as in their respective songs. But neither of the coach's skin changes from white to black throughout either of their respective rountines. 'P1' P1 is the coach of She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). Her main difference is that her entire wardrobe are a lighter shade of blue. Her other difference is that her hair is now in one braid instead of two. She also has a blue outline. 'P2' P2 is the coach of Where Have You Been. Her main difference is that her entire wardrobe seems to be redder. Her tattoos seem to also stay the same color and are much more visible. She also has a blue outline. Shewolfvswherehavebat coach 1 big.png|P1 (She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)) Shewolfvswherehavebat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Where Have You Been) Background ''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) The background consists of ice mountains draped heavily with white snow. This background originally appeared during the chorus. Where Have You Been The background consits of magma falls with fire shooting out of the magma. This background originally appeared after the line "Somewhere in the crowd". SWFTPBG.PNG|When ''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) is chosen WHYBBG.JPG|When Where Have You Been is chosen How It Ends She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) wins: P1 slowly freezes P2 while P2 moves her torso around as if controlled by P1. P2 becomes ice blue and frozen stiff. Where Have You Been wins: P1 and P2 walk around slowly in a circle as if to start fighting again. Then, P2 slowly melts P1. P1 sinks down and glows a soft red. SWFTPEnding.gif|Ending 1 (She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) wins) WHYBEnding.gif|Ending 2 (Where Have You Been wins) Trivia *'' '' is the second Battle where both dancers keep their outfit features. The first was Tribal Dance VS. Rock Lobster (in other battles, the dancers usually receive some changes). *This is the only battle in the series in which neither of the songs are on . Gallery Game Files Shewolfvswherehavebat cover generic.png|'' '' shewolfvswherehavebat_transition_coach_1.png|''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'s transition coach shewolfvswherehavebat_transition_coach_2.png|''Where Have You Been's transition coach In-Game Screenshots Shewolfwins.png|''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' Wins! Wherehaveyoubeenbattle.png|''Where Have You Been'' Wins! Shewolf.jpg|Gameplay (She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)) Wherehaveubeen.png|Gameplay (Where Have You Been) Videos Official Music Videos David Guetta - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ft. Sia (Official Video) Rihanna - Where Have You Been Official Teasers She Wolf Vs. Where Have You Been Just Dance 2014 Battle Mode Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - She Wolf (Wins) Vs Where Have You Been Battle She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) VS Where Have You Been - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Grace Bolebe